


Magic

by The_Serene_Being



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic is Real, Tags to be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Serene_Being/pseuds/The_Serene_Being
Summary: Every human who has ever been born has been born with magic. However magic is one of those you use it or lose it things, and to be frank you’re not gonna use it if you don’t need it.This is the story of one persons discovery and growth of their magic.
Relationships: Original Character-Jennifer/Original Character-Elijah, Original Character-Jennifer/Original Character-Rebbeca, Relationships to be added as the Story Continues





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue
> 
> Let me begin by assuring you that this is not a story about you. This story only intersects with your life in the fact that you are currently reading it. You should really put this down and find something kinder to read, maybe Mr. Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events? No? Well I did try. 
> 
> Have you ever known something was about to happen before it did? That feeling where the hairs stand tall on the back of your neck in warning? That’s magic, that’s the remnants of what you were born with warning you. You wouldn’t remember having the magic or using it but I do promise you it was there. 
> 
> Let me start over a bit, everyone in the world is born with magic. The more you need the magic the more you use it and the higher the chance you will hang onto it as you grow. Parents who have their own magic can help their children learn to channel it and use it. But there’s always a new first line in the magic world, those who have suffered abuse and neglect, those whose magic has kept them alive and become more potent. These first liners are the ones who change the world. Not always for the better, but change the world they do anyway.
> 
> There’s no letter from a school that rescues you, not for a lack of trying but getting that organized across the greater magical world hasn’t happened. The world hidden is vaster and more complicated than you’d realize, so the communal school to save first liners and help show later lines the way and keep them safe from those who mean them harm is a pipe dream that will likely never see the light of day.
> 
> ======  
> Warnings will be posted at the beginning of each chapter as they apply.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alix, all around sweetheart, wait sorry wrong person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING; this chapter contains the implied rape of a minor.  
> WARNING; This chapter contains a character death.

Alix’s birth was nothing worthy of great notice, their mother brought them into the world exhausted and slightly resentful of the tiny being she had just birthed. The resentment was quickly washed away as child was placed in mother’s arms, the first piece of magic all life preforms upon that first contact, love, because love is a pure and powerful magic, love strong enough for mothers to lay waste to empires for the sake of their children if push came to shove. Alas, life wasn’t kind or fair, Alix’s mother died two hours after giving birth from a blood clot causing an cerebral hemorrhage. It wasn’t caught early enough and Rebecca died while recovering from giving birth while Alix slept beside her, full from their first and last feeding from their mother’s breast.

As Alix grew up with their non biological mother things were mostly okay. They were fed, given clothes that fit them and a warm room to sleep with a good bed. Jennifer did her best to love Alix, but she could never connect with her child. Eventually Jennifer met someone else. A man not that Jennifer had ever been expressly a woman only kind of woman, so that whole she was with a man now wasn’t something huge it did come as somewhat a surprise to Alix’s grandparents. Jennifer and Elijah eventually got married. That was when Elijah actually started being around Alix more, and things went quickly down hill for little Alix.

Elijah was not a good man around children. He hid his evils well. Behaved until no other eyes were on him. Than he acted, he touched Alix in ways that a child should not be touched and made them feel ashamed. Of course it affected Alix. Their schooling suffered and this made Jennifer furious. The angrier Jennifer got the more time Alix spent with Elijah, who was a qualified teacher, and so on until eventually in an effort to discipline Alix Jennifer pulled them from the local school to be homeschooled. Elijah with his teaching degree and swore to make sure they got all the schooling they needed.

I won’t go into more details than necessary, I’m sure you can imagine the horror poor Alix endured from the age of six to seventeen under the tutelage of Elijah. Oh he made sure they exceeded all their studies, passed their tests with flying colors and kept them highly isolated from their peers. Under this abuse and the neglect of their mother who did not want to see that Elijah was hurting them, Alix’s magic flourished. It provided a way for their mind to keep what was being done to them at a distance. Helped to hide them from Elijah when at all possible and saved their life when Elijah took things a little too far, cutting off air to keep them from screaming.

On the night of Alix’s eleventh birthday Elijah drugged Jennifer and Alix and kidnapped Alix. This had been building up for a long while Elijah getting more and more paranoid the larger Alix grew. So he decided to take what he considered his pet and use them to bring in more children, more play things to keep him occupied.

This period kidnapped didn’t last long thankfully. The car would not start and Elijah had to return and play that he knew nothing. That Jennifer had too much to drink as had become common, and passed out. Alix didn’t know but they did see their magic manifest, from there they started searching desperately.

They found different practitioners offering tips to help “better your life” secret ways to better channel their magic, control it better protect themself. By the time they was twelve Elijah had been blinded. A random animal attack that had scratched out his eyes and removed his favorite fingers and severely damaged his manhood. The responsible animals were never caught. Thirteen saw him paralyzed from the waist down in a chair. Jennifer left him unable to take care of him. She surrendered custody, however, of Alix and took off.

Alix’s life did not improve with the departure of Jennifer but they did manage to keep other children from being abuse at Elijah’s hands. With Alix’s seventeenth birthday Elijah was dead. The coroner would rule his death a heart attack at the end of a long life. Alix knew better and filed for emancipation and traveled, searching for answers about a truth they still were able to remember. After all it had saved their life many times over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original Work. All content belongs to me.
> 
> I may come back and fiddle with Chapters after posting, I do not currently have a proof reader, a Beta reader, no one to make sure things look right before I post. As I notice things or they are pointed out I will edit and improve this as it goes.


End file.
